


Hope.

by aspiegirlnamedulia



Category: I don't really know to be honest - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by Travis A. King's "Dark Matter", i guess, not really sure what this is, sorta related to civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiegirlnamedulia/pseuds/aspiegirlnamedulia
Summary: Run.Follow.Instruct.Until...The fight ends.The waiting begins.Hope remains.





	Hope.

Running.

Turning.

Making sure your team is there.

Running.

Breathe.  

Keep running.

Hope you don’t get caught.

 

Follow.

Breathe.

Don’t think.

Just go.

Keep going.

 

Yell into the comms system.

Wait for the harsh breathing to choke out, “What next?”

Relay instructions.

Watch the feed.

Always keep checking, watching, telling what to do.

 

Until you trip.

 

Until you slow down to help your friend up.

 

Until you hear the curse word fly across the line.

 

Glance behind you.

See the pursuit come to an end.

 

Never give up.

Fight until you’re pinned down.

Fight until you collapse from exhaustion.

 

Wait for the all clear.

Sit as the worry builds.

 

“Stand down.”

Not an all clear.

Trust the judgment.

 

Wait for the decision.

Hope for the best.

 

Watch your best friend.

Follow his lead.

 

Go into hiding.

Watch for a signal.

 

The decision is made.

 

The lines are drawn.

 

The future is set.

 

“I could do this all day.”

 

“I’m with you till the end of the line.”

 

_Never give up hope._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure what this is supposed to be. I was listening to Travis A. King's Dark Matter, and the song conveys desperation and determination, fighting and tactical retreat, hope, and heartache all at the same time. This is me trying to translate that all into words. Steve kind of came to mind, Bucky did too, and the third perspective was just there. It could be Natasha, it could be Clint, I really have no idea.
> 
> Feel free to review with who YOU interpret them as. I honestly don't have set thing here.


End file.
